


Sick Day

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR, F/M, MSR, Season 1, s01ep12 fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: An early MSR post ep piece of "Fire" of Scully taking care of Mulder.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "You Should Dance"

Scully looked up from behind Mulder’s desk as her partner, bleary-eyed and still wearing two-day old scruff with a semi-clean looking suit. “Mulder,” she sighed, getting from behind the desk. “The doctors said you need time off. Even with the smoke inhalation…”

“I’m fine, Scully.”

“Mulder,” she sighed.

“I promise,” he murmured with a soft smile. “You really shouldn’t.”

“Well, as a doctor and your partner, I insist. I’ll drive you back to your apartment.”

“Scully, you don’t have to.”

“Riddle me this. Have you slept at all since we left Cape Cod?”

Mulder pursed his lips, considered lying to her but regretfully knew better. “No.”

He did not want to admit it. In addition to being forced to face his phobia of fires and almost being burned alive, Phoebe certainly did a number on him as well. He kept having nightmares of him burning alive and Phoebe was left holding the matches and gasoline and the only name he kept crying for in his dreams was Scully. He did not need a degree in psychology to analyze his own dreams, hell, Freud could certainly say something. Before he could say anything else, Scully was already pulling on her coat and gathering her back and pushing him towards the elevator.

Time blurred for him Scully sighed in frustration as Mulder, like a grown toddler, pouted as he changed into sweats and an Old Knick’s jersey as she went to his kitchen to try and scrounge up some food for him. “When was the last time you ate something, Mulder?” she called out.

 

“I don’t remember,” came the muffled reply from the living room.

Scully rolled her eyes in frustration and cast off her suit jacket when she found a can of soup, cheese, and bread. The simple task of cooking was not something Scully was incredibly talented at but she could heat up soup and make him a grilled cheese sandwich. Dealing with her nephews had allowed her to excel at that mastery. As she debated whether she should stay the rest of the afternoon off to keep an eye on him, he appeared in the doorway, lingering against the door frame.

“You should dance, Scully.”

“Excuse me?”

He cleared his throat, his voice gravelly. “You should have been the one dancing with me,” he said softly. “I saw you looking at me.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Mulder.” Scully ushered him back to the leather couch and eased him down. She pressed a cool hand against his forehead. “And you’re burning up.”

She went to get up and he caught her hand quickly. “You should have been with me. Phoebe destroyed my heart and soul. You made me believe again.”

“Mulder, you’re feverish,” she soothed, pushing back errant hair. “You need to rest.”

Mulder let out a disappointed sigh as she did not take him seriously. “At least stay and play hookey with me, Scully?” he said. “We can watch a movie. Whatever you want.”

Then there were those puppy dog eyes and pouty lower lip. She rolled her eyes and nodded. “Only because you’re a big baby right now. You’re lucky I know how to make grilled cheese and soup for two out of nothing.”

“Saint Scully,” he mumbled affectionately, his eyes closing wearily. “We can watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Big sharp teeth. The Holy Hangrende of Antioch. How many coconuts can a swallow carry?”

“Oh brother,” she muttered kicking off her heels and going back into the kitchen to finish making their lunch. “You better be awake to clarify if it is European or African swallows, Mulder.”

“I’ll be here waiting,” he chuckled with his eyes still closed.


End file.
